Carnation: Mauve
by GozenMiddy
Summary: SiriusxRemus: Carnation: Mauve. I'll be doing a story for each of the colors of Carnations, and the meanings behind them.


SiriusxRemus

Mild Shonen-Ai

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Chapter One

By

GozenreijiNeko/GoGo/Gozen/Middy

Carnation: Mauve

"_A Dream is only a Dream, until you make it a Reality."_

"S-Sirius..."  
Remus' shimmering Amber eyes looked up at the dark haired male, who's hair was long and starting to get dirty from the lack of washing, Gray eyes looking down at the light-brown, messy hair, as though he had just undergone a transformation of such... But it wasn't a full moon out... They were in the Shrieking Shack.. On the bed, gently holding one another... Sirius' young hands caressing his lovers face softly, who gave a relaxed smile and a gentle blush. This made the teen smile widely back and lean down to kiss the ever-soft lips of Remus, who hesitantly kissed back. Though he always did, as though he was shy about it. As pink lips gently moved against each other, the werewolf was gently pushed to his back, wrapping his arms around the dominant males neck and breaking the kiss gently, only for air of course. Stupid air, it was always stopping their heated kissing, but Sirius loved the way Remus would pant for air.. always..?  
Remus smiled encouragingly and tugged on Sirius' school cloak, and pulled him far enough down to pull him into a kiss, quickly licking the teens bottom lip before nipping it lightly. Sirius enjoyed it so much when his lover would initiate a kiss, and when he'd nip him too. It really turned him on.

Slowly, he moved his hand up the others shirt, feeling the skin underneath and the goosebumps brought on from cold meeting warm, feeling the light-brown haired teen shivering gently. He knew it felt good to the boy... it did right?  
Suddenly his lip was nipped a bit harder, knowing Remus wanted entrance to the others mouth. Sirius wasn't that submissive though, So he nibbled the others lips, smirking as he stared passionately into those aroused amber orbs. Slowly as he moved the hand under Remus' shirt back out, teasingly dragging along the skin, he started unbuttoning the white cufflink undershirt that was supposed to be under a vest, but that had long been since removed.  
Sirius could hear the teens gentle whimpers of longing, almost begging to be touched, but this didn't seem real.. He could hear the whimpers...or did he imagine them... was he Dreaming this?  
Suddenly, Sirius Black awoke from his pleasant dream red as could be and a nice arousal in his pajama bottoms.

'..Just a dream... It figures...' He thought to himself sadly. He had started growing his hair out again, which meant he was getting depressed. It was already Fall once his hair had hit shoulder length, uneven and split ends everywhere. It was how he liked it though.. at least when spiraling downwards anyway. The girls seemed to think it made him look sexy, but he really didn't care about the girls one bit.. It was Remus Lupin he had eyes for. The dream he just had made it quite clear of that, and to most of the students leaving for Saturday fun, as there were no classes. James suddenly flew up the stairs. James Potter, Sirius' most trusted friend. James knew about Sirius' attraction to Lupin, only he though. Peter Pettigrew was too stupid and cowardly, he'd probably blurt it out if threatened, and Lily Evans, Potters 'friend' was a slight gossip for things like this, though she wouldn't tell if James told her not to.  
"Sirius, come on! Its almost lunch you lazy wizard." said the teen, a big grin plastered on his young face, bringing a hand up to fix the glasses on his face. His hair was recently combed, yet you could tell it was a rush job.  
"Calling me lazy, you look like you just got up too." he grinned right back, slowly getting up from his four poster bed and opening the trunk he had at its foot. He pulled out some clothes that he would wear after classes and on the weekends and threw them on, not even bothering to try and change in private.  
James laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"I woke up while ago. Ended up outside and rolled down a hill, that's why I'm such a mess." he admitted, blushing in the slightest, "But it was really fun."  
Sirius chuckled and him and James finally started walking down the stairwells to the Great Hall, where they would have their lunch with friends.  
As they we're walking on the Moving Staircases they talked.  
"Lily won't be joining us- she's dieting apparently. I have no idea why girls do that." he sighed, "Lily looks fine the way she is."  
"Not to herself, James. I grew up around girls. They're always worrying about their figures and how heavy they are, they'll get strokes I'm telling you."  
"-So Sirius, thought about what you're gonna tell Re-mmmphhm!" Sirius' hand had threw itself over James' mouth, pushing him quickly and unseen into an empty class.  
"Don't talk about that in an open area!" he hissed, not wanting to get that secret out just yet, "And no, I haven't.. I really don't think he would accept my offer anyway..." he looked down and away from the wandering Hazel eyes.  
"Is that why you've been growing your hair out Padfoot?" James asked in a mildly interested tone. Sure Sirius would be the class clown, blowing up balloons or throwing stink bombs into teacher infested areas. He never knew him to be so.. Uptight about liking someone, of course, this 'someone' was a guy and his best friend.  
"...It can't exactly hurt to tell him you know. I doubt he'd avoid you even if he didn't like you back. And you're not one to just hide what you feel Sirius, You should just tell him, with confidence. Just like the other guys do for their girls."  
"Moony isn't a _girl, _Prongs. He is a _he_. I could give a damn less about what my parents or anyone else in this school thinks, I care about what _he_ would think!" he said frustrated at himself for complaining to James, who didn't care really.

"...I can understand that... well, just don't think about it too much for now. Lets just go eat." he said with a smile, patting his friend on the back, trying to comfort him. Sirius sighed and shook his head, standing up and scratching the back of his head.  
"..Yeah, alright.. " Sirius said softly, heading out the classrooms door and back down the staircase.  
Eventually they reached the Great Hall and took their place at the tables, grabbing their plates and loading the food on. Sometimes Sirius and James had eating contests from out of nowhere, eventually throwing up but still managing to laugh afterward. Somehow today wasn't one of those days.  
"I still say we need to get back at Professor Mongile! Assigning an essay _and_ a test in the same week that Quittich starts is Cruel!" James chanted, angrily stuffing his face with the garlic bread he was eating. The conversation had come up as the head of the Team walked by and reminded James on when their first practice was.  
"And if I don't do those stupid things I'll have to stay over Winter break, not because I want to, because I'd have to." he grumbled. Sirius was laughing a bit at his friends outbursts when Peter walked up to the table and gingerly sat down across from the two.  
"D-did either of you finish your reports for Transfiguration..?" Peter Pettigrew asked meekly, Taking out a book with multiple pieces of parchment in them, "Its due tomorrow.. I'm gonna start working on it. If I don't finish it I don't get a good report.. I can't afford to miss another one..."  
"No Peter, We didn't because I've been trying to finish out other assignments in detention. We'll just get another for not doing this assignment." Sirius said with a grin.

"Well then I suppose I'll be the only one _Not_ in Detention eh?"

Sirius looked up to see the light-brown, messy haired teen standing there with his hands in his pockets, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He was standing right there, the boy he'd gotten so close to earlier in his dream was standing so close.. How he wished to actually feel that skin against his own.

"Only because you're a goodie goodie Moony." James playfully retorted, Sirius smiling a bit too.  
"I'm not a 'Goodie-Goodie', James. I actually just want to finish school with at least a good grade. Wouldn't want my father yelling at me as he did when I first started here at Hogwarts."  
Lupin sat down across from Sirius, smiling brightly even though a few days earlier he had been transformed into the werewolf.  
"And how are you today Sirius?" he asked gently, Brown eyes baggy and bloodshot. He was obviously tired.  
"Eh.. Could be better, but I'm obviously feeling better then you look." he grinned. He hated smiling at Lupin like this.. He wanted him for himself, to smile the way he really wanted to smile. James knew what Sirius was thinking, and swallowed his food then got up.  
"Peter lets go.. I think I want to try and do that essay, at least they can't tell me I didn't try." James said, giving Peter an eye that said 'don't ask why'. Peter nodded and threw his book closed, taking a last sip of his pumpkin juice and standing up.  
"I'll help you Ja-"  
"I'd rather you not Remus, Try getting some sleep or something.. alright? Take a break." he said genuinely, cutting off Lupin's words and walking out of the great hall.  
Well, Sirius had gone quiet. He hadn't expected James to leave him and Lupin alone so fast.  
"...Well.. I suppose he is right.. I should get a bit of sleep. We have that Potions Report to do and It'll take me a bit to do it." Lupin said with a yawn, standing up. His stomach growled before he even made it off the bench though. It made him blush a bit, which Sirius saw and thought was really cute.

"..Maybe you should eat first Remus." Sirius laughed, taking a bite out of the turkey sandwich on his plate. Lupin chuckled and grabbed a few pieces of garlic bread and a small bowl of Macaroni and cheese.  
"Hey Remus.. Can I ask something?" Sirius gulped, keeping his lips hidden behind the goblet he had enchanted into Soda. It wasn't rum, so the teachers couldn't care very much. Lupin looked over at the male and tilted his head ever so slightly.  
"Of course Sirius." the teen smiled again.  
'Stop Smiling, Its so hard to ask with you just smiling at me...' "Well..." He sighed, "...You wouldn't be angry if.. I said I liked you would you..?" He asked with a blush creeping up on his face. He couldn't believe he just said that.. his heart was pounding wildly, and he knew from Remus' face he wasn't expecting it either.  
"Oh.. erm.. Maybe we should go someplace more.. Private?" he asked, standing up and charming a bag around some of the food for later. Sirius nodded and they both stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. They walked for awhile until they came across the edge of the Black Lake, where they both sat down.  
"I..Have to admit I wasn't expecting you to say that." Lupin started, scratching is head a bit.  
"I.. I didn't really expect to say it either.. But.. It's been driving me mad not telling you." Sirius turned away, and gently played with his wand, rolling it around and just thinking.  
"...And no..I couldn't be mad at you for feeling that way, when I feel that way as well, Sirius.  
The ravens heart jumped and he spun his head around to see Remus smiling like always. That made him smile widely and point his wand at the grass in front of the werewolf. He remembered a spell he was barely paying attention to in herbology.  
A purple streak cam out of the tip of his wand and from the ground sprouted a Mauve colored Carnation flower. Lupin picked it and smiled.  
"Learned that in herbology did you? And why did you make it Mauve?" he giggled gently, twisting the stem of the flower in his fingers. Sirius shrugged and leaned over, finally placing a three second kiss to the others pale pink lips.  
"..I have no idea."

End


End file.
